


The Salt of Skin

by JackyJango



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik comes back, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: They’ve done this before, it’s not new to them, per se. But it was never this extensive, thisintimate. Their couplings before Cuba had been urgent and rushed. They’d never had the time to learn each other’s bodies and commit it to memory. They’d never had the time to simplybe.Frankly, Erik doesn’t know why they hadn’t done this often before, for he’s enjoying himself far more than he thought he would. Far more than Charles, to be precise. His blood is rushing down south with every swipe of his tongue on Charles’ nipple, the taste of warm skin a thrill to his senses.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	The Salt of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cherik Week Prompt- Day 4: "Intimacy"  
> Posted on Tumblr [here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/628793027066019840/the-salt-of-skin)!  
> Based on this smouldering gif 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it! Cheers!

Erik drags his lips slowly over smooth skin and closes on the swollen nub. It’s darkened considerably ever since Erik began his ministrations. Mirroring the movements of his mouth, Erik’s left hand is working on Charles's right nub, albeit poorly. 

Stroking his right hand up and down Charles’ flank, Erik spits on the nipple to ease the motion of his lips and begins sucking on it earnestly. 

A deep moan slips past Charles’ lips. While one hand comes to tighten on Erik’s short strands, his other grips Erik’s wrist on his other nipple. 

They’ve done this before, it’s not new to them, per se. But it was never this extensive, this  _ intimate _ . Their couplings before Cuba had been urgent and rushed. They’d never had the time to learn each other’s bodies and commit it to memory. They’d never had the time to simply  _ be _ .

Frankly, Erik doesn’t know why they hadn’t done this often before, for he’s enjoying himself far more than he thought he would. Far more than Charles, to be precise. His blood is rushing down south with every swipe of his tongue on Charles’ nipple, the taste of warm skin a thrill to his senses.

Charles is panting under him, his chest bobbing up and down, carrying Erik’s head with it.

Eased by the saliva, Erik drags his tongue along the perimeter of the nub and closes his lips with a scrape of teeth.

Charles lets out a cry and his back arches up, dislodging Erik’s head from its position on his chest.

Erik stops immediately and shuffles up to search Charles’ twisted face for pain. ‘Are you alright?’ he asks, voice several octaves lower and deeper than it is usually.

Charles groans in place. ‘Alright? I’m excellent.  _ That  _ was excellent. Why did you stop?’

Oh.  _ Oh. _

‘I thought…’  _ I thought that I hurt you again _ . ‘I never knew you enjoyed this before,’ Erik says instead.

Charles blinks at him for a moment, and sighs. ‘I didn’t know that my nipples were that sensitive either. Or rather, they became more sensitive after.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well it’s a common path in evolution. When a part of the body loses its sensitivity, another part, or parts, regain it.’

Guilt covers Erik’s mind, and before he can spill out an apology for the umpteenth time after coming back to the mansion, Charles groans. ‘Don’t you start apologising again. Good God, Erik, I was so close.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Erik whispers, unable to swallow the apology that seems all too eager to slip out of his tongue these days.

Charles’ face softens and a hand comes to stroke Erik’s cheek. ‘I know you are.’

Before Erik can react, though, Charles’ other hand comes to land sharply on his backside.

‘What was that for?’ Erik protests.

‘Come on, now. Back to business,’ Charles orders, pulling Erik on top of him and crashing their mouths in a searing kiss.

Erik kisses back with a promise. A promise to learn every inch of Charles’ body all over again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also on Tumblr as [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
